


【主焉之|民国be】兔儿（三）

by Alayawin



Category: R1SE (Band), 焉之
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayawin/pseuds/Alayawin
Summary: 主34，副27，110数字前后有意义，也就是焉之，南磊，洛(宁)齐不逆，谨慎食用想写虐文，怕大家心梗，会出番外，别期待，还会虐，番外争取he
Kudos: 2





	【主焉之|民国be】兔儿（三）

**Author's Note:**

> * 性描写注意  
>  * 微强迫

三 上套

夏之光满脸难堪，躺在被窝里翻来覆去。  
翟潇闻终于忍不住踹了他一脚，“床榻都快晃塌了，你消停点，我还要睡觉呢。”  
“翟。”  
“啊？”  
“我是不是忒不是东西。”  
“你要是消停儿睡觉就太是个东西了！”  
夏之光委委屈屈裹起被子，缩到椅子上，把睡觉的地儿让了出去。

昨天一天没怎么吃东西，睁眼醒来夏之光饿得前胸贴后背，大早上啃了四个大馒头，撑得直打嗝儿。  
把翟潇闻给气的，“我再顶一天！明天再替你我就是孙子！”  
“不——嗝儿——不用，我得找——少爷说清楚——嗝儿。”  
“您呐，还是歇着吧。”  
熬到中午，夏之光的胃不再造反，换下了气鼓鼓的翟潇闻。

焉栩嘉正坐在窗边，听鸟叫，四五只并排的笼子，唧唧喳喳，十分热闹。夏之光看一眼他手里的茶杯，热乎气都没有，就有点生气，“少爷，给您换杯茶吧，太阳没那么暖了，黏黏、芝芝它们都不禁冻，我把窗合上？”  
焉栩嘉笑了。夏之光愣了一下，把窗带好，拿走茶杯换成热茶，又塞回少爷手里。他站在那儿，看了少爷一眼又一眼，一直看到少爷又要打瞌睡。  
“少爷，要是跟了你，以后老了，能让我娶媳妇吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我得给老夏家留后，或者等你娶亲，我就不伺候你了，那时候我再找。”  
焉栩嘉放下茶杯，双手一伸，夏之光连忙把他抱起来。少爷比他都高，在家里走路也无大碍，但是轮到夏之光当值，他总是让他抱着，夏之光抱多了力气也练出来了。  
“去哪儿？”  
“炕。”  
焉栩嘉到了炕上，示意夏之光也上来，两个人大白天钻了被窝。焉栩嘉拽开夏之光的裤腰带，握着他的老二来回撸动，没一会儿夏之光就开始冒汗。  
“之光，舒服吗？”  
“舒……服。”  
夏之光因为少爷的舌头臊红了脸，他不知道少爷为什么总喜欢咬他的唇，绞他的舌头，舔他的乳首，他的胸脯又没有女人大，真是羞死人。焉栩嘉顺着夏之光的腹部一直亲到他的命根子，他含着那东西就像叼着一节甜甘蔗，吸溜吸溜几十回，便把夏之光榨个干净。  
“给我吧，之光。我也好好伺候你，不会让你吃亏。”  
夏之光晕乎乎地点了头。  
后穴被捅开的一瞬，夏之光的理智回炉，“不行！”  
焉栩嘉没有停，从瓷瓶抠出的膏体因为夏之光的体温融化，顺着手指流进股缝。夏之光想躲开那作恶的指节，却被戳中肠道内的弱点，嘴巴不受控制地发出了嘤咛，小兄弟也顺势抬起。焉栩嘉在那一点附近摸索，趁着夏之光逃脱不开，又加进两根手指，不断研磨，撑开褶皱。  
“你也不嫌脏！放了我吧，好难受！”  
“之光最干净了。”焉栩嘉听着夏之光的喘息，下身硬得不行，解开裤子的束缚，胯下弹出夸张的尺寸，“之光，之光……”

真疼。  
夏之光受了一个深顶，脑袋撞了墙。焉栩嘉伸出手垫在他脑后，那话儿埋在夏之光里面，发了狠似的前进，每一次蓄力冲击都把夏之光撞出眼泪，委委屈屈地求饶。  
“少爷……”“你出去！”“我想吐，”“焉栩嘉！”“不行了…不行了”“我不当女人！”“娘？娘！带我走！”“混蛋！”“我弄死你！”“停一停好不好……”“我错了少爷，少爷…”  
等焉栩嘉终于把子子孙孙送进夏之光的身子，夏之光除了火辣辣的后庭，就像个瘫子似的倒在炕上，连双腿都没了知觉。他看着焉栩嘉光着腚摸索着下了炕，还被胡乱扔到地上的衣服绊了一跤，冲屋外侯着的下人要热水，心里不知什么滋味。  
这一天他体会到了五味陈杂，也懂了这世间没有什么后悔药。  
当年那件事，少爷像是被吓坏了一样，回到府里，还抓着他的手不放，那身血衣都是夏之光帮着脱掉的，两个小娃进了一只浴桶，小少爷不在意身份有别，贴着他稍稍在他耳边说，“之光，你名字真好听。”

夏之光鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，不用照镜子都知道丑的不行，他听到门口有动静，赶紧用被子蒙住头，眼泪忍不住又落下来。  
“夏之光？我扶你去洗洗。”  
是小翟。夏之光那一瞬间恨不得让翟潇闻替了他，又觉得羞愧，这是自己肖想少爷的报应，与他人何干？有因必有果，要不是他觉得少爷长得好看，圆乎乎的像个大馒头，一看就软就甜，也不会让少爷发现，原来他喜欢他。可是他的喜欢，是想照顾好少爷，做好他的本分，让少爷平平安安。夏之光从来没有想过，少爷跟他讲古时，说到哀帝与董圣卿，眼睛发亮地对着自己时有什么期待。  
家里没有年长的男子，第一次发现双腿之间的黏腻，不知所措间夏之光偷摸去洗，却捶烂了衣服，是少爷藏起他的裤子，撒谎说不小心打翻了汤盅，弄脏污了，给他重新做了两条，也因此他逃过了他娘的一顿打。少爷说他长大了，以后不能再睡在一个被窝，他才搬出了后院，和小翟住到一起。怎么让小兄弟不再难受也是少爷手把手教的，那时候少爷脸红彤彤的，真好看呀，夏之光还嘻嘻哈哈地调侃他面若桃花。真傻，真傻！  
夏之光两条腿直打摆子，身体重量全靠到翟潇闻身上。翟潇闻搀扶着他进了浴桶，给他浇水，擦澡豆，净面，通头发，按肩膀。夏之光混混沌沌之间，发现这些事他都不会，除了给少爷端茶递水，听少爷讲故事，跑出去玩，回来给少爷讲街上的热闹，他竟然没干过什么下人的活计。  
“还还有力气吗？厨下吩咐过了，备了粥，想吃我去给你端。”“少爷……不让我碰你那里。不弄干净肚子会疼，你摸摸，肿吗？”  
“小翟，真的好疼。”  
翟潇闻低下头，抵住他的后背，眼泪噼里啪啦掉进水里。“夏之光，别想了，不想，就不疼。”  
“好。”  
洗干净身子，翟潇闻扶着他躺下，夏之光很快进入梦乡。

简单的白粥连着喝了三天，夏之光嘴里淡出了鸟。“不能撒点肉松吗？让我抿抿咸菜条儿也行呀，再吃下去舌头该坏了。”“你说话呀！”  
焉栩嘉点了头，翟潇闻去厨房端来一碟芝麻盐。  
夏之光接过盘子，全都倒进碗里，混成一团，唏哩呼噜吃得喷香。 他一边吃着一边偷看少爷脸上青色的胡茬，他该长大了。


End file.
